Don't Cha?
by AnimeFreak94
Summary: Ino, Sakura, TenTen, and hinata show 4 girls that the boys are theirs! [oneshot song fic] InoxShika, NejixTen, HinxNar, SasuxSaku!


**Another FanFic of mine! This one might really suck, but I though of it when I listened to this song. It's "Don't Cha – Pussycat Dolls". Yes, you might not like the song but oh well! I thought of it, wrote it down, and bam! Hope you like it, all though I know you might not..XP**

"Damn those bitches!" yelled out the long, blonde haired girl. Her blue eyes show the anger and jealousy building up inside her chest and fist right now. Another blonder girl with blue eyes has been messing with _her_ Shikamaru and she does not like it. The girl would flirt and flirt with him. That was Ino's job. Not the other fake girl. Nara boy was hers! Ino wants to just punch and kick that girl until she dies! Hell, she would want her dad to make her stay in one place while she would beat the crap out of that girl.

"I wanna kill that damn chick with Neji!" the weapon mistress was ready to throw all her kunai's at the girl she hated with all her heart. She wanted to see her weapons pierce through the girl's skin. Neji was being bothered by a Blue haired girl with green eyes. She would compliment of how strong he was and how his pearl like eyes made her want to look in them all day if she could. TenTen was supposed to say that, not her!

"N-Naruto-kun...Is…m-mine!" the pearly eyed girl was mad. Shy Hyuuga heiress was now about to go in bitch mood. She couldn't believe what she has seen for a while. And she would now deal with it any longer! Naruto was being bothered by a purple haired girl with amber eyes. She would always mess with Naruto and call him "Kitty-boy" because she said those whiskers would remind her of a cute, handsome kitty. No way! Naruto was Hinata's! Not that girl!

"That fucking girl needs to stay away from Sasuke-kun before I tear her to pieces!" Sakura was the maddest of them all. A girl with long brown hair and navy colored eyes has been messing with _her_ Sasuke-kun. The woman's hand would always mess with Sasuke's raven hair and she would always compliment of how handsome he was. Sakura was supposed to say that! Not that damn sluttish bitch! No ways in hell will she let her go any further!

All four girls were watching the four _other_ girls mess with _their_ guys. "Oh Shikamaru! You're so sweet!" "How troublesome." He so did not like this girl, not one bit. "Neji, I just love it when you stare at me with those handsome eyes of yours!" "Mmm." Neji wanted to get away form this girl, now! "Oh Naruto, you're my little kitty-boy!" "Heh, uh right…!" Someone please help Naruto, quick! "Sasuke, please, let me see your most handsome smile." "Hn." Sasuke wanted to chidori this girl right in the stomach where she would most likely die.

None of the 8 people liked this at all! They wanted this to stop, and fast!

"What are we going to do? How can we get these girls away from them!" TenTen just wanted to get rid of them, fast! "We're ninjas! We should just be able to kill them!" blurted Ino. "I-If we do, w-we'll get in b-big trouble with h-hokage-sama!" Hinata was right. As much as they hated to admit, if they just went out and killed them, Tsunade would put them in severe punishments that would make regrets. All girls thought long and hard until Sakura's light bulb went on.

"I got it!" she slammed her fist into her other hand, showing it was truly her perfect idea. "What is it?" asked Ino. "Is it going to work?" TenTen asked. "Oh it will work, it has too!" "W-what's the idea S-Sakura?" the Hyuuga heiress was having an un-sure sound in her voice. Sakura smirked. "We'll sing and dance." "WHAT!" they all shouted.

"It's perfect! Listen, we'll go to each of the girls, tell them the best date to go on with a guy in at the Konoha Karaoke Bar! They will for sure go! But then we'll be the main stars on stage! We'll dance and sing so sexy it will make the guys come back to us and the girls go away! Jealousy is the key!" Sakura was confident in the plan. "I don't about this, I can't sing." TenTen said. "I can't d-dance." Hinata said shyly. "I can sing and dance!" shouted Ino happily. "Me too, we'll help both of ya'll," said Sakura," And we'll also help ya'll dress out!" "Right!"

"Hey! You like Shikamaru right?" Ino went up to that girl who messed with Shikamaru. "Of course! Why?" "Do you want to go on a perfect date with him?"

"You! Do you want to go on an excellent date with Neji?" "I'd love too!" This girl would be easy to get to the bar. TenTen liked this plan after all.

"E-Excuse me. Do you w-want to go on a p-perfect date with N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata was stuttering but she was confident in Sakura's plan. She had faith it would work. "I would accept it!"

"Hey, you brown haired girl! Would you like to go on the most perfect date with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura truly hated saying this, but it was all part of the plan. She mostly hated the girls reply. "I would go any where with that man!"

All the girls smiled. "Go to the Konoha Karaoke Bar Saturday night at 7:00 p.m." "Okay!"

Ino, TenTen, Sakura, and Hinata had a week to get ready for this plan. Sakura made the reservations for them and other back up dancers to perform on Saturday at 7:15. Ino shoes the costumes and the theme for them to have. TenTen and Hinata decided to get the make up and jewelry for them to wear with the costumes. Sakura and Ino chose the song and dance moves they would use to make the dance look sexy. Hinata made special perfume for all the girls to wear. TenTen thought of the hairstyles for each girl. The week was hectic but with it. The 4 of them with backup dancers practiced a lot, almost more then ninja training!

When Friday came, it was a relief! "I can't believe we just did this in a week!" Ino said. "Very awesome…!" Hinata said. She learned to speak clearly during this week. "I'm all beat out!" Sakura said. "I need a rest!" TenTen said. Tomorrow, they would be dancing and singing their sexy and seductive like ways in front of the guys they love. "Can we really do this?" Hinata asked. "Of course Hinata! We can do it!" Sakura said with a smile. "We shall give those girls a lesson." The weapon girl said. "Tell them t not mess with the Konoha ninja's!" Ino said. "Yeah!"

"This is troublesome." The lazy boy walked along with 3 other boys of Konoha. All are heading to the Konoha Karaoke Bar to the girls that hang around them. "Why do we have to go in the first place?" Sasuke asked. "We don't want those girls to get mad and start crying all over town and blaming us for stupid stuff that we did." Neji said plainly. "I DON'T WANT TO GO WITH THAT CHICK! SHE'S WEIRD!" loud-mouth Naruto shouted. "Shut up dobe, we all don't want to do this." "Sasuke-teme! Let's go!" "No." "Why not?" "Like Neji said, I don't want to be blamed for the stupid stuff that means nothing."

"OOH BOYS! OVER HERE CUTIES!" all the boys looked up to see the 4 most annoyed girls they have ever met.

"How troublesome." "Hi." "Uh…hi." "Hn." That's all they replied. "We're so glad you came!" said the girl with Blonde hair," come on! Let's go in!"

Deep inside, the boys wanted to run off and go to the other girls in their life.

_Ino…_

_TenTen…_

_Hinata…_

_Sakura…_

"Sasuke! Pay attention!" the boy shook his head and looked at the dumb brunette in front of him. How he wish it was Sakura, and not her. "A show is about to start! Let's watch it, together!" "Hn."

"Us too!" the girls said. They dragged the boy to the front of the stage of the performance. Since there was only 4 seats, the girls let the boys sit down while they stand up and try to dance in front of them.

'_how annoying..'_ they all thought.

"Next up," a guy on a microphone said, "a group of girls who know what you guys want!"

Screams from mostly guys could be heard. What was gonna happen next the boys couldn't believe…

Their in front of them was Ino, Sakura, Hinata, and TenTen. All in sexy outfits with make-up, and hair put in cute ponytails or buns with ribbons. Background dancers behind them but that didn't matter. What was going on!

The music started playing…and the plan went into action. Sakura was first. Sasuke was listening and watching…

**Sakura**: _Oh, baby dolls  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)   
that's why whenever I come around she's all over you_

Sasuke agreed. When ever Sakura came around, that girl went all over him. It made him and her sick.

**Ino**: _And I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
and in the back of your mind  
I know you should be home with me_

Shikamaru wanted too. He wanted to be with Ino.

**All**: _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha   
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
_  
**TenTen**: _Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just ain't enough to leave a happy home  
_  
Neji felt love! Love enough for a happy home!

**Hinata**: _Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
you have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See, I don't care  
But I know she ain't gon' wanna share  
_  
Naruto wanted her. There was gonna be no sharing! He chooses Hinata!

**All**: _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha, baby  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
_  
Then the four ninja girl walked down the stage and went towards the boys. All found their guy and walked around him and danced sexy around them and made some seductive like moves and sang more. This made the other girls sick! The plan was working.

**All**: _I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend   
I'm fun  
and I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, shhh, you ain't blind…  
I know I'm on your mind  
I know we'll have a good time  
I'm your friend  
I'm fun  
and I'm fine  
I ain't lying  
Look at me, shhh, you ain't blind…_

The girls danced there way back onto the stage to continue their performance. Or plan._  
_  
**Sakura**: _See, I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
I understand (I understand)  
_  
**Ino**: _I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
_  
**TenTen**: _Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
_  
**Hinata**: _Until then, Oh friend your secret is safe with me, shhh…_

That's it, the boys want them!

**All**: _Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me  
Don't cha, don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me  
Don't cha, don't cha_

As the song ended, the crowd cheered. "Thank you!" all girls said, and all went back stage. And just there luck, the boys somehow managed to get back there too. Once the boys saw them, all went towards them and greeted them in there own way of loving.

"Ino, want to go get a bite to eat?" Shikamaru asked the blonde girl. "Sure!"

"TenTen…want to go have some dinner together? I'll pay." Neji asked, lovingly. "Of course Neji!"

"Hinata! Want to go get some ramen? My treat for a great performance!" Naruto had his foxy grin on. "Okay Naruto-kun!"

Sasuke was kissing Sakura's neck but then whispered in her ear, "Want to go to my place?" he sounded…wanting. "Okay...Sasuke-kun." He smirked.

**5 days later...**

All the girls were with their guys. The newly 4 couples were happy. Never, shall people come between them ever again.

What about the other 4 girls? Who knows. And mainly, who the hell cares?

**  
Okay! It sucked right? My first song one-shot-like fic! R&R! Unless you hated it…T-T. xP  
**


End file.
